More Than Meets The Eye
by CityAndSound
Summary: The war is over, Ginny and Draco are happy together, the world is at peace...or so it seems. There are all types of magic in the world and sometimes people are tested. Can they survive? GD and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Hope you're all well. I don't really know where I got the idea for this fanfiction and I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it, but i have a general outline and I'm looking forward to writing some more. Anyway I thought I'd take a break from all the revision all lot of A Level students are doing right now (what a hard life *sigh*) and write this first chapter. So hope you like it!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley's life was pretty perfect. She was a top student at school and was head-over-heels in love with Draco Malfoy. The war had ended in Voldemort's defeat and peace ensued. Those who had missed out on vital teaching, returned to Hogwarts. The Malfoy family had gradually built up their reputation, though in some way it still remained soiled. There were new additions to the student body as well; five teenagers had joined, all eighteen years old. There were three boys and two girls. There was a girl called Christine, who was fairly tall with brown hair that just passed her shoulders and bags framed her hazel eyes. Her face was angular but still very pretty. The other was called Indiana. She had short cropped blonde hair with grey eyes and was fairly short but with a tiny frame. The boy called Steven was tall with blonde hair that swept into his green eyes. He clearly was the trouble-maker of the group, with his rebellious behaviour and cheeky grin. Rhys was also tall, with sandy-blonde 'surfer' hair and chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes crinkled when he grinned and he had a laid-back personality. Lastly there was Chase, tall with dark, spiky hair and a mature and beautiful face. His deep blue eyes were penetrating but his laugh showed off his fun side. The reason for the attendance of these students was unknown however they seemed to get on with everyone, though at times they kept to themselves, as if they held a secret no one else could know.

Draco wasn't over the moon by their presence, especially when one of them started talking to Ginny one afternoon. Draco had grumbled and complained, shooting the boy glares to which Ginny laughed.

"Who does he think he is, talking to my girlfriend?" he had muttered to himself while Ginny giggled at the green-eyed monster. Her relationship with Draco was unique. When they first got together people were very shocked. After all how could the beautiful, warm and witty Ginny Weasley be dating the cold, inconsiderate and aristocratic Draco Malfoy? Sure their personalities often clashed; Ginny liked to get on with everyone and was always warm and inviting. Draco on the other hand delved in his higher status and was, to put it plainly, a ladies man. Still the sparks that exploded when they first got together was undeniable and the arguments they had kept their relationship healthy in Ginny's view.

Quidditch practise had finished early today, so Ginny decided to make her way to Draco's Head Boy Dorm. She showered and got ready before doing so. Ginny's trademark was her blood-red hair. Long, luscious and wavy, it was a very unique shade of red. A few freckles sprinkled the bridge of her nose and her green eyes were unusual…they were rimmed by a faint orange line. She was very pretty, but in a simple and natural way.

She hummed a classical muggle tune softly. Clair De Lune was it called? Ginny couldn't remember where she had heard it, but she liked it all the same. It made her happy, just like the sunny weather did. There was a jump in each of her steps as she walked down the long corridors of Hogwarts School with the light pouring in from the windows.

"_Oh no_" thought Ginny. Down the end of the corridor were the five strange teenagers. They all stopped talking as Ginny approached and stared at her with interested and speculative expressions. "_What is their problem_" thought Ginny to herself, but she smiled softly at them to be polite which they returned and then hurried down to the dungeons to be in Draco's safe arms. She found the door to his dorm and then paused to remember the password. It was something in Greek.

"Ar - agnotos – no, that's not right" said Ginny to herself. "Why does he have to make his passwords so damn confusing" she grumbled. "It meant power – typical" she scoffed. "Oh Ambrotos!" she said as the penny dropped and the door swung open. She crept inside, trying to find Draco and surprise him. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, but while Ginny was there she decided to grab a glass of water and continue her search. She decided to try out his bedroom and was surprised to find the door slightly ajar. She was about to open it when she heard a female cry and then there was silence. Ginny's heart throbbed; he couldn't be sleeping with someone.

"I bet Ginny doesn't do it like this" said the female voice which sounded some what familiar. She heard Draco's taunting laughter and swung open the door with a crash. What she saw in front of her made her drop her glass, resulting in it shattering to pieces on the ground, just like her heart. Ginny couldn't say anything, she just stared, stared at the man she loved, naked in bed with her best friend Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, what are you going here?" asked Hermione, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"The nerve of you to ask me that!" shrieked Ginny. "What the fuck are you doing in my boyfriend's bed?" demanded Ginny shaking.

"Just that…fucking him" answered Hermione while Draco just stared at Ginny with sad eyes.

"Shut up you sad whore" said Ginny in a deadly whisper. "And you" she said pointing at Draco, "I don't want anything to do with you".

"Ginny" he whispered.

"Don't you dare speak my name with those cheating lips" she shouted fuming. She would not cry in front of them, she would not give them the satisfaction.

"You weren't good enough for him Ginny" said Hermione.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up slut" said Ginny growling before turning her gaze back to Draco. "I gave you my heart, my body and my soul but I guess that wasn't good enough, so if you two want to be together, go on ahead, but I never want to speak to you again" she said turning her back on them.

"Ginny wait – please!" said Draco in a desperate tone.

"Goodbye Draco" she whispered, walking out slowly. When Ginny got to his door she sprinted out, fighting tears as she went. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to run, run and never stop. The sun had suddenly disappeared, replaced by vengeful black clouds and the snapping of thunder.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse_

How could he have done this to her? Didn't he love her? Ginny just couldn't understand why he would break her heart. He knew how much she loved him. She loved him like she had never loved someone before.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?_

He had thrown everything away, and with her good friend too. She had been betrayed and it broke her. Ginny continued sprinting down the corridors, taking her anger and hurt out as she did so.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try, to fix you._

She burst through the entrance doors of Hogwarts and ran across the huge field as heavy rain drops fell from the sad heavens. Ginny sobbed harder, gasping for breath but still running.

_And high up above or down below,_

_When you too soft to let it go,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what you're worth_

Before she knew it she was in front of the Forbidden Forest, but Ginny could care less as she ran into its darkness. Draco had always been so sweet and kind to her; he had opened up to her and told her things he had never told anyone else. Ginny had listened always, wiping away all his tears and this is how he repaid her?

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try, to fix you._

It was dark now, the skies were black and Ginny was in the heart of the forest. She slumped down defeated on a large tree trunk and put her head in her hands and cried aloud. Her heart had been crushed mercilessly. She was fragile now, like a porcelain doll.

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace,_

_Tears stream down your face and I _

_Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I _

Ginny was thoroughly drenched now, her long hair stuck to her skin while her eyes stung with her never-ending salty tears. Darkness consumed her as the fire of her happiness died away. The silence of the forest was deafening. Her sobs gradually subsided so that she was left taking huge gulps of air and rocking back and forth. She heard a faint snap, probably of a twig and she whipped her head around. Fear trickled through her veins, replacing the sadness. It was extremely dangerous to be in the forest alone. No more sounds followed so Ginny relaxed against the trunk of the tree a little, closing her eyes. Somehow the fear was overwhelmed by her sorrow. Suddenly a hand placed itself over her mouth so she could not scream, while the other wound itself tightly around her waist. Ginny's eyes opened in terror and the last thing she saw was the fading forest around her.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you. _

* * *

**_Stephen King once wrote, "Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."_**

* * *

**Anywho there's Chapter 1, not much really but if you guys do like it then I shall of course update! :D**

**PunkAngel91 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2. I think I have a rather good plot for this story, but we'll see how it goes :S**

**Enjoy reading and thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

"You think she's alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should splash some water on her. Chase?"

"Don't be silly, besides she's already wet"

"Poor thing but she needs to know"

Ginny groaned as the voices woke her up. Something stung on her left arm. She opened her eyes slowly before groaning again.

"Just what I need" she muttered trying to sit up.

"Hello sunshine!" said Steven happily, giving her a hand.

"Ow!" cried Ginny, tugging her arm back.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that" the boy called Chase spoke. "You kind of tried to escape when I orbed you here and you scratched your arm against a tree while doing so". Ginny stared him with her mouth slightly open.

"What?" she asked in a low tone, "And where the _heck_ am I?" she demanded.

"You're in our special headquarters" said Indiana. Currently there were in a huge kind of living room, designed with modern features and Ginny could tell everything was extremely expensive. She snorted in response.

"A right ray of sunshine she is" said Christine laughing in a friendly way. "Oh no pun intended". The others laughed at that comment.

"What are you all laughing at? You're mad! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back" said Ginny, feeling aggravated that she was being kept hostage by a group of people cracking personal jokes while she was desperately trying to assemble her broken heart.

"No Ginny you can't…well not just yet" said Indiana quickly.

"It's going to take some time to explain everything. All we ask is that you hear us out with an open mind" said Rhys. Ginny sighed deeply before sitting down again.

"Fine…explain" she said huffing.

"Thanks" said Christine. "Now keep in mind that some of what we say might sound a little bit uh…crazy, but its not!"

"Right" said Ginny slowly, looking at the five teens as if they already were lunatics.

"Ginny…we have brought you here to tell you that you are an Elemental" said Chase calmly.

"Eh? Ha! That's a good one, a little lame but good" said Ginny scoffing. She stopped however when she realised the serious expressions of the others. "Ok maybe not then. What the fuck is an _elemental_?"

"An elemental is someone who is gifted with extra powers, to control an element of some kind. There are six, and we've finally found the last…you" said Indiana.

"Yeah right" said Ginny under her breath.

"You're the element of Fire" said Steven. "Very fitting if I may add".

"How come I have never known I have these extra powers?" said Ginny making quotation marks in the air. "I'm sorry but it just seems very…fake"

"Look we get its hard for you to take us seriously; we all faced that when we first got told. We all amplify into our powers at different times…that's just the way it works, but not anyone can be an Elemental" explained Chase.

"Yeah, we are all destined to be who we are with these gifts" said Christine. "It's your fate to be the Element of Fire".

"Haven't you ever done anything unexplainable?" asked Steven. Ginny felt like answering with _"Duh! I'm a witch!"_ but decided against it. "Anything unusual with fire? Or has the weather miraculously changed from being dull to really sunny or the other way round?"

Now she came to think about it, she had done numerous strange things that always resulted around with fire. She was furious at Ron last summer because he had somehow managed to dispose of her whole room. The next thing she knew his Chudley Cannon hat was on flames. Another time, when she was younger, her mother made her some hot chocolate but it wasn't hot enough for her liking, but somehow she managed to alter that. And just now…just now she was heartbroken because of Draco and suddenly the blazing sun had disappeared. Could it be true? But right now the thought of Draco had come rushing back to her and a wave of fresh tears spilled down her cheek.

"Hey, are you alright Ginny?" asked Chase sitting down next to her with a sad expression.

"Yeah – I'm fine, silly – don't want to talk about it" said Ginny thickly, wiping her tears away frantically. Chase 'hushed' and rubbed her back soothingly. Ginny had the lurking suspicion that they knew the source behind her sadness. If they did they kept it quiet, which she was thankful for. "I do remember making strange things happen with fire" she said quietly after a few moments of silence. "But it's still hard for me to believe".

"How about we show you what we can do?" said Rhys with a smile. "I have the element of Earth". Rhys got up and flexed his arm out over the floor. Suddenly the earth started to crumble and as he lifted his arms up, a massive chunk of earth ripped out of the floor and he lobbed it to the side of the room, shattering the glass table and breaking the walls. He grinned after he was done before returning the earth back to the floor. "Um do you mind clearing that up?" he asked sheepishly afterwards. Ginny was in total awe after that performance but nodded.

"Repero. Scrougify" she said waving her wand so that the room was returned to normal.

"Thanks" said Christine. "Right I have the element of Metal" she said grinning. She had glistening canine teeth. Ginny thought she faintly resembled a vampire. Christine looked at the large flat-screen TV that graced the room and with her hands and eyes tore it apart, bending the metal and all the wires within it, until it was just a large ball of metal.

"Wow" said Ginny in a whisper as Christine restored the TV back to its original state.

"Now me!" said Steven excitedly. "I am the element Electricity" he said smirking and as he said so, charges of blue electricity ran between his fingers. Ginny gulped. Suddenly the lights in the room went out and the fuse snapped and started smoking, the radio on the others side of the room started playing out of no where causing Ginny to jump and the air was thick of electrical atoms. "I think I should stop before I get carried away" he said and everything returned to normal.

"I think that's a good idea sweetie" said Indiana, kissing him softly on the lips.

_"Ohhh, so they're a couple"_ thought Ginny making a mental note.

"I have the element of Air" said Indiana and she conjured up a small but powerful tornado in the room which started ripping apart furniture until she stopped.

"And I" said Chase "am the element of Water". He got up and focused and from his palms gushed gallons of water, threatening to flood the place before he twisted the water around to make a huge hallow ball.

"Cool" said Ginny and Chase grinned his slightly crooked grin before making the water disappear.

"Ok so now I believe you guys and that was all totally awesome. I mean its magic after all but I can't do anything like that with fire. I mean I can't even control it and stuff" said Ginny.

"It takes time to develop, but in a few months you should be a pro…with our training" said Rhys smiling.

"Yeah I'm the newest member…I only joined about five months ago but I think I've done pretty well" said Indiana smiling brightly while Rhys kissed the top of her head adoringly.

"Do you think I could do anything now?" asked Ginny timidly.

"Hmm, well our powers are all connected to our emotions, so they are particularly strong if one is angry or happy" said Chase.

_"I can definitely do angry"_ thought Ginny bitterly. "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"Focus on the emotion, let it fill you up and as it does so, let the blood in your veins turn to fire, let it consume you and you should get a result" said Christine. Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply letting the pain and anger of Draco and Hermione's secret affair wash over. She let her heart pound furiously for the way Hermione had simply smirked at her and the pain of Draco doing nothing. She suddenly felt on fire…from the inside. Everything was hot, but not in an unpleasant way. She lunged into the curious feeling, letting it take its course and then next thing she knew an angry spiral of fire erupted from her hands, as the emotion and power became to much. Ginny panted after it was finished.

"Whoa!" said Indiana.

"Fo' shizzle! That was awesome!" said Steven with wide eyes.

"Really? I feel kind of weak though" replied Ginny with her hands on her knees.

"Here, take a seat" said Chase, leading her to a coach. "That was pretty powerful for a first attempt" he said smiling. "And you feel less tried the more accustomed you become to using your power". Ginny just nodded in response.

"But now you can also see how important it is for you and us alike to control all emotions. Dangerous things can happen unintentionally when we hold such supremacy" said Christine. Ginny shuddered at the amount of damage that could be done.

"I think that's enough for one day. Besides its getting late" said Rhys checking the time.

"You still have a lot to learn and we need to hold lessons to teach you" said Christine thoughtfully.

"Best place would be here of course, but we need to sort out days and times" said Steven.

"We can do that next time. I think Ginny needs to get some rest" said Chase with a hint of concern. "I know you have many more questions and they will be answered soon" he said chuckling as Ginny opened her mouth and then pouted in disappointment.

"One question please?!" she begged.

"Oh go on then" replied Chase rolling his eyes.

"Why do you need to train me…why are we needed?"

"That's two questions" said Chase in a teasing tone "but I shall answer them anyway. Ginny there is still evil in the world, a lot more evil then you can imagine".

"Is that it? What does that mean?" she asked eagerly.

"I do believe you have crossed the limit of your questions and like I said all will become clear. Now it's time for you to get back" said Chase, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Ok fine! Well goodnight guys" said cried to all of them as Chase got up with her.

"See you tomorrow Ginny" they shouted back.

"Uh how do I get back?" she asked feeling a little stupid for enquiring, but she really didn't know where she was. Chase laughed quietly.

"I'll orb you to your dorm" he said. Ginny looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You'll see" he said again. "But I need to hold you" he said quietly. Ginny nodded slowly as he wrapped his strong arms around her. The last thing she saw was Steven and Christine smirking at the pair and the next thing she knew was she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Cool! Can we all do this bizarre travelling thing?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yup, but we all do it slightly differently and before you ask you will learn how soon. I promise" he said with his crooked smile. Ginny smiled back. "Will you be alright?" he asked softly.

"I um, well it's a lot to get my head round" said Ginny quickly. Somehow she got the feeling he wasn't asking whether she was alright about being an Elemental.

"You will find it normal soon enough" said Chase. "Well goodnight Ginevra" he said stepping closer. Ginny gulped again. "You are worth so much more" he said quietly and smiling sweetly. Ginny stared at him as he disappeared into a thousand tiny orbs of sparkling water. She stared at the empty space before her and then smiled a tiny smile. As she gave the Fat Lady the password ("Heathcliff") and walked into the Gryffindor common room, she felt a very minute piece of her heart had been fixed.

* * *

**_Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, because we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._**

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. 3 should be on its way soon.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, and if there is any room for improvement!**

**PunkAngel91 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Well here is Chapter 3. Things start to make sense a bit, so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

The next day Ginny woke up fairly late…seeing as it was a Saturday. She felt a little groggy from crying half the night and thinking about her new powers for the rest. All the beds were empty. Ginny sighed before getting up to brush her teeth and shower. The hot water felt good on her tense muscles and Ginny closed her eyes as a song on the Wizarding radio started playing.

_If it hurts this much, then it must love,_

_And it's lottery I can't wait to draw your name,_

_Oh I'm trying to get to you, but time isn't on my side,_

_If the trust is the worse I could do, then I guess that I have lied_

Ginny groaned at the lyrics. Did they have to remind her of what she didn't want to remember? She suddenly felt rather weak, both physically and emotionally as the bathroom fogged up.

_Keeping me awake, it's been like this now for days,_

_My heart is out at sea, my head all over the place,_

_I'm losing sense of time, and everything tastes the same,_

_I'll be home in a day; I fear that's a month too late._

Ginny started to wonder how she would cope now. She'd have to see Draco and Hermione all the time. It wasn't exactly easy to avoid people in a school. Still she could try. Ginny found that a small part of her still yearned to see Draco…because she still loved him.

"Oh no" thought Ginny as her eyes started to rim with tears. She let them fall freely.

_That night I slept on your side of the bed,_

_So it was ready when you got home,_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that,_

_Opposites always attract_

They were noughts and crosses. They were on two different ends of the spectrum. She should have known it would only cause her heart ache…sooner or later. But Draco was different with her, much softer. He cuddled her at night, with a huge duvet covering the pair and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Ginny smiled faintly at the memory.

_You've taken me to the top and let me fall back south,_

_You've had me at the top of the pile and then had me kissing the ground,_

_We've heard and seen it all and no one's talked us out,_

_The problems that have come haven't yet torn us down._

They had been torn apart, but now Ginny had more important things on her mind. She was an elemental! And she was determined to learn all that she could do quickly. It was the perfect distraction. It excited her, gaining new knowledge and knowing she was something more. This goal would keep her mind focused.

_Am I keeping you awake, if I am just say,_

_You can make your own decisions; you can make your own mistakes_

_I'll live and let die all the promises you made,_

_But if you lie another time, it'll be a lie that's too late_

It was time for her to move on, time for her to be strong. She had this special gift, which marked her as different. She was determined to fulfil what she had to do to her best. The elemental kids all seemed nice as well. Who knows…it might be nice to fit into the pact. She would forget Malfoy, at least she hoped.

_You always have your way, for now it's too soon for you to say, will we be always, always. _

"Ok, breathe and be strong. Just walk in and sit down" said Ginny to herself a she fixed her hair. The torment of walking into the Great Hall and the possibility of seeing Draco and Hermione was getting to her. Her stomach growled loudly. She needed her breakfast though. No Weasley could survive without their food. Ginny squared her shoulders and walked out the portrait hole, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Ginny!" someone cried. She jumped and screamed only to find Chase laughing quietly to himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"Oh no that's ok. Just gave me a fright that's all" said Ginny regaining her normal breathing pattern.

"How are you this morning?" he asked politely.

"Oh um, I'm ok" lied Ginny, feeling her face betray her.

"I was thinking how about we head off to Headquarters now? You can eat breakfast with us and then straight after we can get on with your training?"

"Really?" asked Ginny feeling her spirits lift. "Yeah ok, that would be cool. Are you going to orb us again?" she asked. That way she could hold onto him.

"Yep! Don't worry, you'll soon learn how to transport too" said Chase holding her arms in preparation to leave. "You ready?" he asked.

"Hmm" replied Ginny, and he orbed them away so that they arrived in a big, neat kitchen with shiny granite work tops.

"Good morning Ginny!" cried Steven.

"Don't talk with your mouth full darling" said Indiana before neatly drinking her tea. Steven took a huge gulp then grinned.

"Hey guys" said Ginny quietly. She still felt a little uncomfortable being around them.

"What would you like?" asked Rhys politely, standing by the cooker, wearing an apron.

"Um, some coffee please" said Ginny, sitting down next to Indiana and looking around.

"Coffee addict hey?" asked Christine grinning. She looked sleepy. "Ditto" she added when Ginny nodded shyly.

"Hey Rhys, put on the radio" cried Chase, seating himself next to Ginny with a bowl of cereal. He did so and Ginny "Oohed" at the song. It was one her favourites; Regina Spektor, The Call.

"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope" mumbled Ginny quietly, not feeling so comfortable with singing in front of the others.

"No need to be shy Ginny, sing all you like, we'll practically be like family soon, you'll see" said Christine smiling and Ginny blushed.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Rhys, also sitting himself down.

"Well I think we need to just need to start training Ginny how to use her powers" said Chase. "We'll develop her skills and before you know it Gin, you'll have progressed" he said smiling.

"We have excellent guidance" said Steven grinning and she nodded uncertainly. After all receiving knowledge that you had a new power and then having to learn to use it effectively wasn't exactly easy.

"You won't mess up and you will be good. It's in your blood Ginny, you were born to be an elemental" said Indiana soothingly.

"Trust me, it will just come naturally" said Christine.

"Ok then" said Ginny nodding. "I'm ready to learn all that I can!"

"Well in that case there's no point in delaying your learning. Let's start right away" said Rhys.

"Oh Ginny, can you set the dishes to wash and dry themselves?" Indiana asked sheepishly.

"Um won't I be detected doing under-age magic?" asked Ginny hesitantly.

"Nope" said Steven cheerfully. "In headquarters it won't be detected". So Ginny flicked her wand and the dishes automatically got to work cleaning themselves."So where are we going to practice?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Down in the underground chamber" said Christine smiling at Ginny's sudden look of horror.

"Don't worry, it's not as freaky as it sounds" said Chase laughing. "In fact, it's rather cool". Ginny followed the elementals to a lift which took them several floors below. She gasped open entering the huge glass double doors. The room indeed was huge, full of modern gadgets Ginny had never seen, and ancient spell books that emitted waves of magic. The room contained everything possible that was needed to train, learn and accomplish magic. However on the far right hand side of the room stood a few cars. Although Ginny didn't know much about cars, she wasn't blind enough to know that the cars in the room were classy, expensive and slick. She raised an eyebrow at Chase.

"Uh, beneficial rewards, one of the peaks of the job" he said with a nervous laugh. "Mine's the Aston Martin Vanquish" he said "the black one of the end" he added after seeing Ginny's confused expression.

"Yeah there used to be a school for our kind, where we could train and learn everything properly. But it got shut down" said Christine sadly.

"Yeah with Tom Riddle and other bad sorcerers on the loose" said Rhys. "The pleasure was over and the business began" he said seriously.

"Um other bad sorcerers?" asked Ginny looking slightly alarmed. "I thought Voldemort was the big threat?" The others looked at her as if she were mad.

"You've got to remember she doesn't know the whole story, in fact a lot of people don't. I think it's best if we explain to Ginevra the basis of our existence" said Chase with a tiny chuckle.

"The Book of Menor it is" said Indiana, leading the way to the back of the room.

"The book of what?" asked Ginny looking perplexed.

"Menor" said Indiana again. "That's Latin, or in English the Book of Grief. I know, real nice name!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Invictus" said Steven, stating the password to a small, wooden door Ginny had not noticed before.

"I like that poem" said Ginny absent-mindedly. Draco had shown it to her.

"You know it?" asked Chase with wide-eyes as Ginny nodded in response "William Ernest Henley was a genius" he said smiling.

"Yes, yes we can exchange pleasantries on the topic of poetry and art later" said Christine leading the way in. Straightaway Ginny was met by a rusty, primeval smell. This room was old, extremely old, despite that the rest of the building was modern. A strange sense of forbidding attacked her as she entered the pitch-black room blindly. She felt the others scuffle around and heard Steven shout "You got it Rhys" who replied "Yes". Quite suddenly the whole room burst into light, as the roar of fire engulfed Ginny's ears. Rhys and Steven stood holding sticks on fire (I can't remember the term!) and had lit an oil-lined trail that boarded the room.

"Wow" said Ginny taking in her surroundings. The room was made out of concrete, almost like something you would expect to see an ancient underground cult to be living in. However it was small and there were only two tiny, rickety book shelves on either side of the walls. In the centre of the room was a huge circle engraved into the ground, with weird, mystical letterings adorning it. Around this circle were six old concrete chairs. Each had a symbol representing the elements. Ginny spotted her flame – illustrated chair.

"Eerie I know" said Christine. "Obviously soon you'll be able to light this room for us!"

"Everyone, shall we take our seats?" asked Rhys professionally and they all did so.

"Is the Book of Grief on the shelf?" asked Ginny before sitting down. Chase shook his head and Ginny sat down.

"The Book of Menor is more sacred and important than these books, it has to be protected specially" he explained.

"Now Ginny just follow our lead" said Indiana kindly. "Put your right hand out over the circle, palm facing upwards" she said. Ginny did so as everyone else did, feeling a little apprehensive. "Now when I nod my head, say the word "vakna" nice and clearly with us. Try and connect with the magic within you as you do so". Ginny nodded, repeating the word in her head to memorise it. "As you say vakna, raise you hand upward, keeping it palm up" said Indiana, demonstrating it to Ginny.

"Ok, think I've got it" she said after nodding her head.

"Good. Ready?" asked Indiana, and she nodded her head.

"Vakna" cried everybody as they raised their hands. Ginny felt the ground beneath her tremble, and was amazed to see the stone circle open up in half, to reveal metal grates which also opened apart with loud grinding noises. Peering down Ginny saw a pool of dark water and from it rose a huge, worn-out book with a pentacle on its front. It appeared to be dry.

"And hands down" said Rhys, and everyone returned to sitting as comfortably as they could upon a marble seat. As they did so the book opened at the middle and lay horizontal in thin air.

"It's time for you to learn about our existence and purpose Ginny" said Chase in a serious voice. The book floated towards him and turned vertical. With the flick on his Chase's fingers, it turned to the front few pages, before travelling around each of them and stopping in front of Ginny. She gasped at what she saw in front of her.

* * *

_**Lives of great men all remind us, we can make our lives sublime, and, departing, leave behind us, footprints on the sand of time – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. **_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Draco will make his appearance again, and hopefully that will be updated as soon as possible!**

**Please review, thank you :)**

**PunkAngel91**


End file.
